Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends Part 20
by Boredstick
Summary: Hey everyone... this is it, where PoL truly takes off, as the true story begins to unfold, and a new villain will rise... Enjoy, and don t forget feedback ! Also check out my new account, Boredstick2009 on Youtube!


-1_Chapter 20: The Path of Legends_

Hearing about the attack at the base, every militia on standby were about to move in against Vicious. Delia was back in Kanto and watched as everyone prepared to leave, even she was reluctant to stay, wanting to follow to find Ash, when suddenly she collapsed onto the ground.

- I have this strange feeling… something's not right… I have to come with you Jenny, please.

Not having any time to convince Delia to stay, Officer Jenny ordered a few men to protect her, as Delia entered a helicopter and sat down, sensing that something has gone terrible wrong.

- I'd rather not have you involved, but Brock is there aswell… so I'd do the same for him...

- This feeling I have now… I've felt it sometime before… just can't figure out when…

- After everything you and your family have gone through, I wouldn't be surprised that you're experiencing post-traumatic stress. Here take these, maybe it'll help you calm down abit.

Jenny gave Delia some pills and a can of soda, when suddenly Delia froze, dropping the soda and pills. Jenny asked what was wrong, when she saw that tears ran down Delia's cheeks.

- I remember… what that feeling means…I felt it when my father had died… somehow I have always had a strong instinct about things… but Gio´s already gone, then that would mean…

Jenny took out some more pills and another soda, and urged Delia to calm herself down, but Delia still remained in shock, believing that something awful has happened to Ash.

- Miss, don't let such a feeling cloud your mind, otherwise you´ll be a hazard to this rescue and we'll have to take you back. Now please, take these and come to your senses, alright?

Delia did as Jenny said, as she laid back and tried to calm down, but deep down feared that if Jenny's wrong, then it would mean that both Ash and Giovanni have become another casualty.

The helicopter took off along with the others, as the sky was filled with helicopters and flying Pokemon, coming from all regions to help in any way they can, as a roar was heard. Despite the pills beginning to take effect, Delia instantly heard and recognized it, as she looked out.

Lugia had returned, as it kept the airspace clear for the helicopters while coordinating with the flying Pokemon a perimeter to pursue any enemy that manages to escape the militia base.

- That's the Guardian of the Sea… our chances are stronger the more that come to help…

- My son told me about it before… I think Lugia has come to help him once again…

The battle at the militia base was close to ending, as most enemy grunts decided to surrender upon hearing about the incoming helicopters. James managed to subdue Jessie and hand her over to the militia, when Meowth appeared, battle-worn after literary fighting for his life.

- You're alright Jimmy! Now let's get out of here before things get any wilder! Where's Jess?

- She's alright, and safe. And so will we be soon. We have to go Meowth, and really fast.

Meowth nodded, as both followed a group of militia leaving the base in a hurry. Oak and Giovanni were seen, both helping each other come through, as some militia protected Oak while loyal grunts protected Giovanni, as they all urged to take them to a safe location.

Suddenly Brock appeared, as he asked Oak and Giovanni what happened to Vicious.

- He was seen fleeing into the medical section… Brock, he has Ash and the Unown there… I don't know what can or might happen, but tell everyone on site to evacuate. Immediately.

- Take Oak with you… I have a score to settle with Jason… it's time to end this now…

Having no time to argue, Brock grabbed Oak and escorted him out, as grunts gathered around Giovanni, when suddenly he told them to disband and help the others. Wanting to protect their leader, Giovanni issued a direct order. They nodded, as they then left Giovanni unprotected.

Suddenly it got silent, as not a sound was heard. A roar was heard, as Lugia appeared and circled around the base. It didn't take long before the helicopters were heard in the distance, as remaining enemy grunts then surrendered one after another. Suddenly a laugh was heard.

It was Vicious. Militia and allied grunts aimed a weapon towards him, but couldn't take shot, as he had May in front of him, used as a human shield. Giovanni told everyone to hold fire.

- So you have a score to settle with me Giovanni… guess we share the same mind… but even with the reinforcements, with the mighty Lugia by your side… it's already too late. Now bow.

Giovanni told everyone to stand down, afraid of what Vicious would do should anyone fire.

-I have, but this is between us both, not everyone else… now where is my son Vicious?

- I planned to use him awhile longer, but seems he choose to die than live under my reign…

Giovanni in his anger ordered to fire, as anyone with a weapon fired a shot. Nothing happened. Everyone checked their weapons and tried again. Still nothing happened. Vicious laughed, as he let go and threw down May, having her more as a captive than a human shield.

- Your precious Ash was a very special boy…not only for who he is, but for what he is… or in this case, was. Within him was a power he never really used until recently… it took The Unown for him to finally embrace it… but now he is dead… and I have that power in me.

With just a thought, Vicious destroyed all the weaponry, and as an example even set some men on fire, as they screamed for help, but the fire would not fade away no matter what.

- Everyone endure, this is all an illusion by The Unown, none of what happens is real!

- That's almost true Gio… once everything is back to normal the illusion will fade away… but this time it never will… because now our world, and The Unown´s world… are finally one.

- You're a greater fool than I thought if you put your trust in them, not even the legendary Pokemon aligned themselves with the Unown… why do you think they were locked away?!

- I may be a fool, but atleast I get what I always wanted. Their only wish was the boy and I delivered him to them, he and they are no longer of my concern. My concern is now power.

Vicious focused his thoughts, as Celebi appeared. Vicious forced it into a Darkball through the Unown. Celebi´s resistance barely began before it got caught in the Darkball. It didn't take long before the process was over, as Celebi had turned into its evil counterpart once again.

- This is no illusion… this is reality and fact… I now got power over space, destiny… and time… you have no idea what The Power of One truly means… I do, and I will use to its full potential. Celebi… is mine, soon the world aswell. Now I won't ask again… bow to me.

Not having much of a choice, Giovanni bowed, as everyone else did the same. Vicious laughed in triumph. May began to wake up, as she looked up and saw Vicious in front of her.

Ritchie then appeared, managing to break free, as he had ran out after Vicious. Seeing May, Ritchie called for Sparky, and told it to charge up for its most powerful Thunder ever.

Sparky nodded and began, as Ritchie slowly approached Vicious, trying to get May out of the way for Sparky to use its Thunder. Vicious sensed his presence, as he picked up May.

- Well well, you got out… and I assume you want her out of the way so that you can hit me… you foolish child… if you really want Thunder so badly, then I'll show you a real Thunder!

Vicious held up May, as the sky began to charge with electricity and spark. Everyone took cover, as Ritchie quickly ran towards May, hoping to save her in time from getting hit.

A flash was seen, as the entire area was lit up by the blast. All the helicopters began to fail and crashed down to the ground. Delia's helicopter crashed aswell, but everyone survived, as Jenny quickly helped Delia out while the militia inside ran out to see what was going on.

- What was that, it looked like a huge Thunder hit the base ahead, what's happening Jenny?

- I don't know… whatever it was, I hope it is on our side… this is getting too dangerous and unpredictable, remain here while I and a few men go to see what's going on, alright?

- Just find my son and bring him to me, I'll be waiting right here for you Jenny. Good luck.

Jenny nodded, as she took a few men and ran off. Delia remained at the wreckage with a few men, as she sat inside while the militia kept an eye out for anything. They suddenly heard something, as they aimed their weapons in that direction. It was James and Meowth.

- Me and Meowth just got from the base, and just a moment ago something happened, but we're not going back to check it out. We're leaving with Jessie, and don't plan on coming back. Now that our part is done, we can finally for once try to have a normal life from now on.

Delia understood and nodded, as she asked if they had seen Ash or anyone else there. Not having much information, James and Meowth told her what they knew about what happened. Tears of joy ran down Delia's cheeks upon hearing that Giovanni was alive.

- The boss knows how to handle himself, so I'm sure Ash is alright aswell miss.

Militia then passed by them, as grunts aswell came running by from the base. Oak and Brock came aswell, as Delia rushed and hugged Oak, happy to see him alive and alright. Delia then told Brock about Jenny, as Brock immediately ran back towards the base to go get her.

- Delia… we have to go…Giovanni remained at the base, and then something happened…

- Is he alright? And where is Ash … did you find him, did you bring him back with you?

Oak looked down, as Delia was about to ran off to the base, but he quickly stopped her, as Oak told Delia about what he found out from Giovanni and Vicious regarding the situation.

Delia looked up to the sky, as Lugia turned and flew away along with the flying Pokemon, sensing the danger ahead. Oak told her to trust him, as she reluctantly stayed with him.

Brock got closer and closer to the base, as he noticed that the trees began to decompose as a result of the massive electrical outburst, as he called out for Jenny. Hearing nothing, Brock continued, getting closer to the base as he then saw Jenny and some militia on the ground.

Brock gently touched her, as he felt powerful static electricity. Understanding that they got hit by the aftershock of what hit the base, Brock picked up Jenny, almost unconscious and unable to move, as Brock ran off with her away from the base. Brock got back to the crash site again.

- Send some men to help those that were hit by the aftershock… whatever hit that base, we can't go in any further or the electricity charged in the ground could burst and even kill us.

Some grunts volunteered and ran off, as Brock left Jenny in the hands of some field medics, but they told him that once they're at a safe location they'll be able to have a better look at her.

- Brock, take Delia with you and get out of here now, I'll stay and find out what happened.

Brock nodded and went to the crashed helicopter to get her, when he quickly shouted out for medics, as Oak ran to him to see what was wrong. Delia wasn't breathing and had no pulse.

Medics quickly reached her as they did their best to revive her, but despite trying for several minutes they couldn't bring her back. Oak pushed them aside and continued himself, but even he couldn't do anything else. Not having the time to grieve, Oak carried Delia and ran off, as Brock went to get Jenny and followed, as everyone else then left aswell to a safer location.

Ground zero was filled with smoke, as nothing was seen except scorched ground, not a single person or building was left from the electric blast, as the smoke began to clear. Vicious was seen, as he looked around the destruction. He then heard a moan as he looked down and saw May, surviving due to Ritchie taking the hit instead of her. She coughed as she looked up and saw Vicious, but was too weak to say nor do anything. Vicious looked down on her.

- Consider yourself lucky young girl… you're all that's left, there's nothing left for you here… now I'll let you go because as much as I am a tyrant in the world's eyes… I can be merciful.

Vicious removed the device attached to May and destroyed it, as he was amazed by how much destruction his Thunder caused. Vicious grinned, as he teleported away. May was left behind.

Slowly regaining her strength, May stood up on her knees and looked around, as she called out for help, but the smoke had filled her lungs enough for her shout to be nothing more than a mere whisper. She tried to stand up but fell, her legs didn't have strength enough to carry her along. She lay down abit to rest and regain some strength, and after awhile May then crawled on the ground, when suddenly she felt that the ground was heavily static.

May had no choice, and crawled back to the safe spot where she and Vicious was, as she couldn't do much else but stay and wait for help. With her line of sight still shrouded by some smoke, May suddenly caught a glimpse of something that moved in the corner of her eye, as she turned her head to see what it was. Something, or someone was moving towards her.

May again called for help, but again her shout was a mere whisper, as she again tried, doing her best effort to be heard, as she then saw a silhouette of a person moving towards her.

The person reached May and looked down on her, as May recognized the shoes. May looked up and finally saw who it was. May couldn't believe it, as she then whispered for help, as the person gently picked up May, barely awake. They then teleported away from ground zero.

Ash opened his eyes, as he was in a dark place. He felt the same way as when he previously died, but he ended up in a bright white place before. Ash decided to feel the ground once again. He felt sand and stone. He then heard a voice in the distance, calling out for him. But Ash recognized the voice. It was Delia's voice. Ash ran towards the voice, as he then felt walls beside him. Ash felt carvings into the wall but it was too dark to see nor read anything.

Ash entered a small path, as he navigated with his hands through the darkness, getting closer and closer to the voice. He saw some light in the distance, as he saw a silhouette ahead. Ash feared the worst, as he ran towards the light. Ash froze as he reached it. It was Delia.

She was in the same pose as when she was in the helicopter, but rock solid, just as Ash was when he was hit by Mewtwo and Mew. Ash heard her voice echo from wall to wall.

- Mom… no… not you too… you can't… you're supposed to be home… who's gonna take care of the flowers now… who's gonna… mom, wake up, you have too… please mom…

Ash began to cry, when suddenly the walls lit up and symbols were seen on the walls, lightening up everything, as Ash's tears approached Delia's body, as the tears began to glow.

The tears reached Delia, as she slowly got restored back to normal. She woke up and opened her eyes, as she saw Ash. Delia quickly hugged him, but let him go the moment she saw where they were. She turned and told Ash to follow her. Ash asked what was happening.

- Ash, we're both here because we're dead… we're here because you died not too long ago…

-But I don't understand mom… what happened to you, why are you were… where are we?

- There is something you need to know Ash, something I have never told you… something even your father doesn't know… you know about your connection to Auron and Aura, but I never told you that my family comes from a lineage that is directly linked to that of Auron.

- So you knew already about him, Aura and what had happened to him in the past?

- Yes, but the reason I never told you was because everyone in our lineage that devoted themselves to Aura died, it began with Auron and continued on, but your grandfather, my father, refused to devote himself to Aura, and at that time I was young and thought he betrayed our legacy, but after he died I decided that you would never share the same fate, so I never told anything to you about our family legacy nor Aura. I thought I could protect you that way.

- Dad told me about our legacy, but I don't think he knew that it really would go that far.

- And somehow, we have always been able to sense when someone from our family dies, I first felt it with my father, and now just recently I felt it again… I felt it when you died Ash…

They reached an opening, as Delia wiped some tears and walked inside a chamber, as Ash slowly entered. The symbols and the light behind him faded away, as the chamber lit up.

- But where are we, if we're dead, shouldn't we be somewhere else, what is this place?

- My father told me many times about this place, and sometimes I have even seen it in my dreams. The small path we just passed by is the Path of Legends… see it as a transition from our world to the next. I don't know much about it, but I do know what my father told me:

It was made on Earth first as an entrance to a temple devoted to Aura, but as the temple crumbled in time, all that remained was the path and this chamber. Those that were devoted to Aura even sacrificed themselves to embed their Aura into this path, so that even in the afterlife it would exist. The symbols you saw on the walls have the names of those that sacrificed themselves for that cause. But as you could see, they are indeed Unown symbols.

It was just recently, when I met up with Oak at Team Rockets HQ, that I found some documents that revealed that the Unown were previously Guardians of Aura, but as their numbers grew they needed more power. Our family sacrificed many of our sons to have The Unown on our side, but it all ended when The Unown began to sacrifice by force. We had no choice but to use nearly all of our family's Aura to seal The Unown in their own world.

With the Unown gone and our family nearly eradicated, the few of us that were left decided to go on with our lives, but what we didn't know was that by sealing The Unown, they had control over their own world, and in there, have absolute power, since Aura directs our world while they control their world. So every once in awhile, one of us was sacrificed to make sure that The Unown remain in their world and never get free. But something went wrong.

Auron was supposed to sacrifice himself after his last mission, but fate made him sacrifice himself for something else… that created a gap in our defense, and The Unown managed to break through for awhile, but we were not aware of it. The Unown then planned their escape.

They crumbled every temple that we had built as an altar so that we could not sacrifice anymore to keep them at bay, and they even risked losing the majority of their Aura when they embedded it in their symbols, so that once someone comes into the trap, they can temporarily break free. That is what truly happened to Spencer and us both years ago in Greenfield.

It was sheer luck that we managed to stop them before they breached through, but I'm afraid that since you were there, The Unown found out about you and prepared another plan to break free by probably using your Aura and your own power. That is what has happened now.

Shocked about what Delia said, Ash told Delia what happened and that what she said was indeed true, as Delia nodded and stroked her hand over Ash, trying to feel something.

- It is too late… you died because The Unown took your Aura, your very soul… then there is no time to lose… Ash, you have to go back and stop them. And I can help you with that.

I died because your Aura is linked to mine, and when your Aura died then mine began to fade away aswell. But mine isn't fully gone yet… so I'm going to pass away, and give you what's left of me, so that you can live again…if there is anything you want to know, or ask me… then look within yourself, trust in your intuition, and you´ll get some answers. Good luck Ash…

Delia quickly flashed in yellow, as Ash barely had time to do anything before she faded away, as her Aura filled him. Ash began to feel alive again, as the chamber faded away aswell.

Finally reaching Indigo Plateau which was now a safe location, Oak gave away Delia to the coroners, as he wiped away his tears when Jenny asked for his advice and assistance. Brock ran immediately to some medics and handed over Jenny, as he ran to the hospital and Pokemon Center to see if anyone else made it there. He and Oak were the only ones that were left. Brock went outside and waited, hoping to see any of his friends arriving late.

Suddenly Brock saw a glimpse of someone, as he ran off to see who it was. It was May. She could barely walk as militia helped her towards the hospital when Brock then reached her and took over. Asking her if she's alright, Brock could smell the smoke coming from her breath.

He picked her up and ran off to the hospital, but with every room occupied Brock quickly looked around for a Nurse Joy to persuade to help May. May told Brock to put her down, as Brock found a hospital board and gently layed her down, hearing her weak fragile voice.

- It's alright May, you´ll be alright as soon as we find some help for you, it won't be long…

- Brock… I'm alright, I just… inhaled too much smoke… I'm really alright now…

Brock checked the back for her head, as he saw that the device was gone. May asked about Max, but Brock told her that no one else but they and Oak managed to reach Indigo Plateau.

- But how did you get here, we left the base when you still were in the medical bay…

- Vicious… he decided to let me go… and then she came and saved me… she's alive Brock…

Brock asked who, as a Nurse Joy finally was free, as Brock handed May over for treatment. Brock left to the communications tent, as Oak and Officer Jenny were inside, coordinating with the other militia in Johto and Hoenn, trying to find out what happened at the militia base.

- Brock, sit down, we just got word from Johto that they have successfully defeated the enemy over there, and in preparation for the rescue, Hoenn rearranged some surveillance satellites over the militia base. It isn't much, but we'll have some clue as to what happened there.

Brock sat down, as Oak initiated the surveillance tape, as they saw everything that happened before the blast. Shocked to see his fears come true, Oak now feared that Vicious isn't done, as he told Jenny to go and assemble a scout team to locate Vicious´s location immediately.

- Professor, I just met up with May, she's alive. Seems she was protected from that blast by being so close to Vicious, and that Ritchie jumped forth in an attempt to save her…

- We need to question her as soon as possible, for all we know she is the only one alive that truly knows what happened before the blast, and what happened shortly after. Let's go…

- What about Ash? Any news about him or anyone else? Has anyone seen anything?

- The last thing I know is that Vicious handed him over to the Unown… if we are lucky, Ash is with them and is alive, but that is bad news, since they somehow are involved with Vicious.

- About Delia… what happened… how could she have died just like that, without reason…

- I wish I knew Brock… but whatever reason, I hold Vicious responsible, and even if it costs me my life, I'll avenge her and anyone else that has fallen due to his actions… I swear…

Ash opened his eyes and quickly stood up, as he looked around and saw that he was at ground zero. Ash tried to use his powers, but it was no use as he neither had his own Aura nor the Power of One. Ash called out for anyone, but he got no response. Ash decided to walk to the nearest city. With his thoughts on The Unown and what Delia said, Ash then began to run.

He didn't get far as he felt the electricity in the ground, as Ash turned back. He remained there for awhile, thinking of a way to leave, when suddenly something flew past him. It was Lugia.

Having cleared the surrounding area, Lugia sensed Ash was nearby, as it decided to head back to retrieve him. Lugia landed on the ground, as Ash jumped on and asked what just happened.

´´ I had a disturbing feeling, I decided to come back to get you, but something hit this location with immense power and forced me to turn back, this is what is left. Are you alright?

- It's a long story, I'll tell you on the way, right now we have to stop The Unown… they're the main reason this happened, they managed to kill me… but my mother brought me back…

Lugia then took off, as it asked if Ash was sure. Ash nodded and told Lugia to trust him.

´´ From what I managed to see, most humans have fled and are gathered in a nearby city… perhaps you should meet up with your companions before facing The Unown…´´

- No, I need more information about what's going on, for all I know The Unown and Vicious are headed towards Indigo Plateau, and right now I'm powerless to stop them. Besides, this is something I have to do myself…so head for The Tree of Beginning, we have to go see Mew…

May was recovering, given psychological drugs to stabilize her mind for safety's sake, as suddenly May somehow got connected to someone's mind, the person that saved her before. May froze, hearing what that person was thinking through the person's voice. It was Misty:

´´ If I…hadn't died…then maybe I could have done so much more…I wouldn't have triggered Ash to get involved if the three of us… me, Oak and Delia, were safe and alright…Maybe. But we were too late on everything… with Giovanni, the comet, even Vicious caught us with our guard down… now it's too late to change what happened… the future is now uncertain.

I don't know what happened… why the Unown choose me… what they did to me… and I don't understand why they choose Ash…what they wanted from him…why they killed him.

I tried to warn him… but I failed… I am the reason he is gone… if the Unown never had me, he would have never been caught by them… if I didn't tell him what I feel… then maybe he wouldn't have given his life… when I asked not to be saved… I wanted to die…so he can live

But he died… and I survived. And why… to see Vicious terrorize, to save the world and make it happy and normal again? To tell everyone…even Delia, what happened to Ash…

No… that's not it… I was sent back…because Ash didn't love me… if he truly loved me, he would have let my love save him, not destroy him… he has turned my love… into hate.

Hate that makes me wish that I never met him… that I never knew him… that I never loved him. I'd rather have him alive and never love me… than to love me and die for that love…

I don't know what's going on, other than recently finding out that Vicious is back… and what of the others? What will the others think of me… we were all friends, but each of us always looked out for Ash, kept him safe, doing their very best to protect him no matter what. Not because he's The Chosen One, not just because he's our friend… but because… he's Ash.

I don't have the heart to tell them… Ash told them about me, and it caused more misery… more pain…more deaths. I told him not to mourn, not to be sad, but to go on. And he didn't listen… I can forgive him for not listening that time… but this time… I hate him for it.

Because if my love, supposed to protect him… killed the one I truly loved… I am certain that hate such as Vicious´s…is really capable to truly destroy the world to his heart's content…

I have had enough… even if we win, nothing will be the same ever again… things won't go back to the way it was before… even if some of the others can be saved… Ash can't be saved.

As much as I wanted my request to die be fulfilled, it will now not be by my own hands…

I won't throw away my life that Ash gave his for… I came back… so that I can have revenge.

Not on Vicious, Team Rocket or Giovanni… but on everyone… they made wrong decisions and involved Ash… they wanted him to be their hero… and I was the one to suffer for it...

I would rather have let the world fall than to have lost him… but in the end… I did lose him, and the world is already beginning to fall apart… so that leaves me with no other choice…

It may be something Ash fought to prevent… but with his Aura in me, and with the Unown now under my direct control… I believe that I would need the comet… to get my Ash back.

And no one will be in my way… not anymore. If they oppose me… I won't spare them, I won't save them from whatever fate that awaits them. In their eyes… I'm the new villain.

But I don't care… so far the good have got nothing but death, misery and suffering…so it's time to change the tide… time to change sides… time to do whatever is needed… if a villain is what I have turned into, if that gives me the chance to bring him back to me somehow… to be with my Ash…then I embrace it with hate, knowing it will sprout into my love again…´´

May quickly pushed the emergency button, but before anyone could reach her and find out what she knew, May got into a coma, as somehow she got a severe overdose of the drugs…


End file.
